


payback

by Depressedhoe



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/pseuds/Depressedhoe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tales_of_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/gifts).



"hey gumdrop. can I ask ya something?" Shiro asks as you're casually sitting on the couch. You looked at him expectedly waiting for him to continue. Not ready for what he was about to ask you. "Were ya touching yerself earlier?" his face completely calm as yours flushes red. No matter how long you've been together his bluntness was something that still caught you off guard. "SHIRO! you can't ...just...ask stuff like that!" 

His eyebrow quirking up as he tilts his head. "Sorry its just I can smell it. On your fingers." Your face buried into your hands trying to hide your embarrassment. Someone, please end you. His big hands coming to wrap around yours, pulling them from your face. "It smells really good. It's got me hungry." his voice taking on a teasing lilt. "I-I'll go make you something." you stammered trying to get up. His hands not leaving yours as its his turn to look at you expectedly. "I wanna taste ya." Oh, he was going to kill you. He couldn't possibly mean that the way it sounded. "You uh shiro you don't realize how that could be taken."

"Sure I do. I wanna know if ya taste as good as ya smell." he eyes looking at you pleadingly. "please?" how could you tell that face no? Especially with the warmth pooling in between your legs. His nostrils flaring as your scent hits him again. Licking his lips as he gazes down at you waiting for your answer. Seeing you hesitate he backs down. "I didn't mean to make ya uncomfortable sweets. I just want to make ya cum and make you whine as ya use my mouth. I promise I'll make ya feel real good."   
Your mind reeling at how honest he's being but finding a way to catch him by the sleeve before he completely leaves your side. "N-no I want that." you manage to admit. His eyes softening as he leans back down to capture your lips with his. "I won't waste a single drop. Promise"


End file.
